


The McCall/Hale Pack Secret Santa Extravaganza!!

by Waywardfangir1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/pseuds/Waywardfangir1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles somehow convinced Derek to join in on Secret Santa, and wouldn't you know it, guess who had to figure out what to give the Sourwolf for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The McCall/Hale Pack Secret Santa Extravaganza!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadebrycin2116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebrycin2116/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr as a gift to jadebrycin2116 as part of the Sterek Secret Santa Exchange. I am now sharing it here. :)

“Here! Have a candy cane!” 

The entirely too cheerful offer was met with a silent stare.

“Okay, clearly the Three Spirits skipped your loft last night.” Stiles said with a bit of a pout. “But c’mon, Sourwolf, it’s Christmas. And it’s your birthday. It won’t kill you to be at least a little happy. I promise. Look, see? Cross my heart and hope to die. C’mon. Don’t make me do the Bambi eyes.”

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles actually went through the motion of crossing his heart. Stiles was still holding out the candy cane, and was giving Bambi eyes. Derek sighed and took the candy cane, if only to get Stiles to stop staring at him with those ~~chocolate~~ brown eyes. 

“There you go!” Stiles said. “Now c’mon, everyone’s starting to open their Christmas presents.”

“I still don’t know how you talked me into this.” Derek muttered as he followed Stiles to the living room. 

“Because despite what I said earlier, you’re not always a sourwolf.” Stiles said. “And because you know that Secret Santa is a great idea for pack bonding.”

For the most part, the pack had already exchanged gifts with their Secret Santas. Scott looked awkwardly up at Derek as they came in, thanking him for the journals on being a strong alpha. 

“They were my mother’s.” Derek said in his usual stoic tone.

Lydia hugged Allison tightly, thanking her for the art supply set, while also complimenting Erica’s taste on the scarf she’d given Allison. Erica smiled at the compliment as she opened her own present, gasping a little at the gold and amethyst necklace. Boyd turned his attention away from the Fallout 4 game Isaac had gotten him to kiss Erica’s cheek. Isaac thanked Lydia for the copy of Mad Max: Fury Road as Jackson thanked Scott (sincerely, for once) for the new lacrosse glove. 

Stiles was opening his present, dreading it a little. By process of elimination, he knew that Jackson had drawn his name, and he seriously doubted it would be something thoughtful.

Sure enough…

“You’re a dick, Jackson.” 

“Interesting choice of words, seeing as how I got you “I Love the Bi Life”. Jackson replied back with his token smirk. “Besides, you came out as bisexual. Consider it a congratulatory present.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and then looked to Derek, who was still standing off to the side, a little further from everyone than Stiles liked. He set the book down on the end table and walked over to him, smiling again.

“C’mon. Your present is upstairs in my room.”

“Guessing I shoulda gotten you that Kalem Sutra book instead.” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Jackson.” Stiles replied as he led Derek upstairs. 

“It’s not that, by the way.” Stiles said to Derek as they ascended the staircase. “I mean, I’ll admit I had to think long and hard about what to get you when I drew your name, but I knew it couldn’t be that, not that I really considered it or anything. But your present is in a box. And it’s not my dick in a box, I mean, the box has holes in it, but not for my dick.”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted. “Make sense.”

Stiles whirled around to face Derek, his eyes wide in mock offense. “You know me better than that!”

Derek rolled his eyes, following Stiles into his bedroom. There was a wrapped box sitting on his desk with small holes scattered throughout.

“I thought maybe it’d be better to have him up here where it’s quiet, at least for now.” Stiles said. “And I know you can already smell him, probably smelled him when you came into the house, but humor me and open your present.” 

It was a rare occasion in which Derek was silent because he honestly didn’t know what to say. He crossed over to the desk as a tiny furry paw came out of one of the holes. Derek untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box, his eyes locked in on the little black kitten inside. He was tiny, barely three months old. Green eyes stared back at Derek as he mewed, climbing easily into Derek’s hand, purring in content as the werewolf cradled him to his chest.

“He was a stray, Scott found him and brought him to the animal hospital. Dr. Deaton checked him out, I paid for all his shots, and he’s perfectly healthy now, just needs a home.” Stiles explained, smiling softly at the image before him.

“Thank you.” Derek said, looking Stiles in the eye. “He’s perfect.”

Stiles smiled. “What’re you gonna call him?”

Derek looked at the kitten, a rare smile crossing his face as the kitten nibbled lightly on Derek’s finger. 

“Black with green eyes… I think I’ll call him Toothless.” 

“I knew you liked those movies.” Stiles said with a grin. “Merry Christmas, Derek. And Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Stiles. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
